undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Cap
Ice Cap is a species of monster the protagonist encounters in Snowdin Forest. If the protagonist does not kill any Ice Caps before battling Papyrus, they can be found as NPCs throughout Snowdin Forest. Profile Appearance Described as a "teen," they appear as a small humanoid figure made of snow with a disproportionately large head. They have large, sunken eyes and a rotating, drill-like nose. They proudly wear hats made of ice. Personality Ice Caps are narcissistic monsters that are desperate for attention; they proudly wear their hats in an attempt to catch the protagonist's eye. They also show an interest in fashion. In Battle Appears with * Snowdrake * Chilldrake * Jerry Attacks * Top hat-like objects appear at the bottom of the screen and shoot chunks of ice upwards, which fall back down after a bit of a delay. * Waves enclose the bottom of the screen with a zig-zagging path between them that can be dodged by simply moving up and down slightly in a rhythm, or staying still at a safe height near the middle of the screen, where neither the top wall nor the bottom wall can reach. Strategy * Sparing conditions are met after Ignoring it twice. * Alternatively, if Snowdrake is present, selecting the Joke command from the ACT menu on Snowdrake will make it spareable. * Stealing its hat after sparing conditions have been met will make its hat melt, and then it will turn into just "ice." ** Complimenting Ice Cap in this state will earn the yellow text in the ending credits. Quotes * Your head looks so.. NAKED! Neutral * Snow? No! It's hat residue. Neutral * I just looove my hat, okay? Neutral * Where's YOUR hat? Neutral * What a great hat! (Mine) Neutral * Envious? TOO BAD! Compliment * DUH! Who DOESN'T know? Compliment * My hat's too loud for me to hear you. Compliment * HELLO??? My hat's up here. Ignore * What? What are you doing? Ignore * OK! I'll ignore you too. multiple times * Better a hatter than a HATER. multiple times * Fine!!! I don't care!!! multiple times * I KNEW IT!!! THIEF!! to steal * HELP!! FASHION POLICE!!! to steal * I... I... hat is stolen * So...Cold... hat is stolen * What's the point... hat is stolen * What can I say... hat is stolen * Hmm... Hats are for posers. complimenting ice once * I wanted you to see me as cool. complimenting ice once * So I can still impress you? complimenting ice once * Yeah... I like my hair too... complimenting ice * Haha! That was ACTUALLY funny! Joke is selected on Snowdrake while Ice Cap is present * Ha! Imitated it spot- on! Joke is selected on Snowdrake while Ice Cap is present * That's the best one in a while! Joke is selected on Snowdrake while Ice Cap is present Flavor Text * This teen wonders why it isn't named 'Ice Hat. Check * Icecap struts into view. Encounter * Icecap and Snowdrake pose like bad guys. with Snowdrake * Icecap and Chilldrake pose like bad guys. with Chilldrake * Icecap appears. Jerry came, too. with Jerry * Icecap and Snowdrake confront you, sighing. Jerry. with Snowdrake/Chilldrake and Jerry * Here comes that new clothes smell. Neutral * Ice Cap is thinking about a certain article of clothing. Neutral * Ice Cap makes sure its hat is still there. Neutral * It's snowing dandruff. Neutral * Ice Cap also wants a hat for its nose. Neutral * You inform Ice Cap that it has a great hat! Compliment * You tried to steal Ice Cap's hat... ... but it's not weakened enough! Steal * You tried to steal Ice Cap's hat... And succeeded! (It melts in your hands...) while meeting spare conditions * You manage to tear your eyes away from Ice Cap's hat. It looks annoyed... Ignore * Ice Cap is secretly checking if you're looking at its hat. [Neutral after Ignore] * You continue not looking at Ice Cap's hat. It seems defeated... again * Ice Cap looks desperate for attention. after Ignore again * Ice Cap' is no more.'' '''hat stolen * Smells like frozen despair. Ice Cap turns into Ice * You inform Ice Cap that it still looks fine... after stealing hat * Ice doesn't mind its identity. Ice is complimented once * Ice Cap's hat is loose. HP * It's melting. HP while Ice Trivia * Ice Cap was designed by Magnolia Porter, creator of [https://www.monster-pulse.com/ Monster Pulse.] She also designed Monster Kid, Snowdrake, Jerry and helped design Gyftrot. * If killed as Ice, Aaron's sprite appears with a REC in the corner. This was fixed in v1.001. * There is a bug that if the protagonist compliments Ice on the same turn as Jerry returns after ditching him, Jerry will say what Ice would have if it was complimented while it still had its hat. This bug is not fixed yet. * Ice Cap's name may be a pun on the polar ice caps and "cap". ** Ice Cap's name may also be a pun on "Nice cap." de:Ice Cap es:Ice Cap fr:Calotte Glacée ja:Ice Cap pl:Ice Cap ru:Айс Кап zh:冰帽